Kidnapping et bodyguard
by Katkitten4
Summary: Un enlèvement est une source d'angoisse, surtout quand il s'agit de l'être aimé. Heureusement pour Jane, Lisbon a un bon garde du corps...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Avant tout bonne année et bonne santé à vous tous :) Voici un petit OS dont je ne suis pas fière mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'assume mes écrits qu'ils soient bons ou moins (voire beaucoup moins!) bons!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Kidnapping et bodyguard<p>

- Va-t-en Jane ! Il ne fera rien tant que je…

- Hors de question que je te laisse ici !

- Patrick !

Je le suppliais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà de partir chercher du secours. Je comprenais Jane, cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous avions disparu devant le FBI.

_Flashback_

Cho et moi sortions du bâtiment après la résolution d'une enquête. Jane discutait avec Wally et j'en profitai donc pour rentrer plus tôt. J'avais envie de préparer quelque chose de particulier pour ce soir. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour, et j'espérai qu'il apprécierait Cela faisait en effet deux ans jour pour jour qu'il était monté dans l'avion et m'avait fait sa déclaration.

- Tout est prêt ? S'enquit Cho alors que nous éloignions de notre lieu de travail.

Lui seul était au courant de ma surprise… dans les grandes lignes du moins. Il m'avait croisé dans le magasin, n'avait posé aucune question comme à son habitude, mais je lui avais expliqué. Avec son aide, je pouvais tenir Jane éloigné de la maison le temps que tout soit terminé.

- Presque, répondis-je en souriant, imaginant la surprise que cela lui procurerait.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand une camionnette noire s'arrêta à notre hauteur et quatre hommes cagoulés en sortirent. Aussitôt Cho et moi tentâmes de nous défendre. J'étais venue à bout de l'un d'eux quand je sentis un coup et sombrai dans les ténèbres, n'entendant que le cri lointain de Cho.

_Fin du flashback_

Il se trouvait que l'enquête que nous croyions classée ne l'était pas. Nous avions certes arrêté le suspect que tout accusait mai en faisant cela, nous avions donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière et le « chef » n'en était pas très heureux. D'où l'enlèvement. J'avais repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard. Cho était à mes côtés et semblait inquiet à mon sujet, lui s'était réveillé quelques minutes après le kidnapping et malgré le bandeau sur les yeux, il avait réussi à deviner que nous étions dans la banlieue, à quelques kilomètres seulement des bureaux.

Chaque jour, _ils_ nous emmenaient, l'un après l'autre, pour une séance de torture. Ils voulaient savoir tout ce que nous avions à leur sujet mais ni Cho ni moi ne lâchions un mot.

Le troisième soir, ils m'avaient traîné littéralement jusqu'à la pièce, me jetant sans ménagement sur le matelas qui faisait office de lit. J'étais épuisée, Jane me manquait et j'étais angoissée, ce que je subissais était de plus en plus éprouvant.

- Je ne vais pas tenir, Cho, avais-je lancé, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré.

Aussitôt, il s'était redressé et s'était approché de moi. Lui non plus n'était pas épargné. Ils l'avaient frappé au visage comme en témoignaient sa lèvre fendue et son arcade sourcilière ouverte.

- Vous devez tenir, Lisbon, c'est clair ? Je suis persuadé qu'on va nous sortir de là. Je vous interdis de baisser les bras !

- C'est trop dur…

Il m'avait fixé puis avait durement lancé :

- Où est la Lisbon d'autrefois, celle qui n'abandonnait jamais ?

J'avais soupiré, hésitant à lui avouer.

- Certaines choses ont changé, Cho. Et si j'étais seule dans cette histoire, vous pouvez être sûr que tout cela me serait égal.

Il avait froncé les sourcils ne voyant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir. J'avais alors lâché un second soupir et ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats, avais posé les mains sur mon ventre.

Il avait suivi mon geste et avait finalement compris. Il avait esquissé un mince sourire, murmurant un « Jane » en secouant la tête.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ? Avait-il simplement demandé.

- Je l'ai appris la veille de notre enlèvement. Je devais le lui annoncer ce soir-là.

Il avait hoché la tête. La situation lui avait semblé sûrement plus claire. Nous n'avions plus rien dit de la soirée, mais dès le lendemain, Cho s'était imposé comme « volontaire » pour être torturé en premier.

A son retour, nous avions vivement discuté, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse souffrir à ma place.

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, et vous n'y changerez rien, avait-il alors déclaré, clôturant la discussion.

Et aujourd'hui, Jane était là, à la fenêtre cherchant un moyen de nous sortir de là.

- Pars Jane, s'il te plaît !

- Pas sans toi ! Rétorqua-t-il en tentant d'arracher les barreaux.

- S'ils s'aperçoivent que je ne suis plus là, ils tueront Cho !

Il s'arrêta, réalisant que j'avais raison.

- Teresa…

- Appelle les renforts, Jane. Ca va aller, le rassurai-je en voyant la tristesse qui l'habitait.

Il caressa doucement ma pommette bleuie et ancra ses yeux aux miens.

- Je reviens vite, c'est promis.

J'acquiesçai.

- Patrick, dis-je alors qu'il partait, je t'aime.

Il me sourit plus franchement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres en sortant son téléphone.

Cho revint quelques minutes plus tard encore plus mal en point que la veille. Je le mis au courant de la présence de Jane.

- Il faudra nous tenir prêts alors. Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, vous êtes plus amoché que moi.

- Quelques égratignures rien d'important.

Je souris à sa remarque.

- Merci Cho pour ce que vous faites.

- Vous me remercierez une fois qu'on sera sortis. Vous l'avez dit à Jane ? Demanda-t-il en montrant mon ventre.

- Non, pas encore. Quand tout cela sera fini.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nous attendîmes pendant quelques instants, aux aguets.

Alors que je relâchais mon attention, une détonation se fit entendre. Aussitôt Cho et moi nous préparâmes à toute arrivée.

Un tir dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Abbott. « Dépêchons, venez ! » fit-il en nous donnant à chacun une arme.

A cause du manque de nourriture et des coups, Cho et moi avions du mal à suivre la cadence du patron. Une fois dehors, la situation dérapa, les hommes de main du chef étaient en plein conflit avec les forces du FBI. Alors que nous courrions nous mettre à l'abri et rejoindre par la même occasion Jane derrière l'un des véhicules, des hommes nous prirent pour cible. Cho et moi répliquâmes de notre mieux.

« Lisbon ! » je me sentis soudain projetée à terre juste après le cri de Cho alors qu'un coup de feu claquait à mes oreilles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence se fit enfin. Je tentai de me relever mais sentis une résistance et un gémissement. Cho ! Il se dégagea lentement et je vis avec horreur qu'il avait été touché.

- Une ambulance, vite ! Criai-je tout en tenant son visage pour qu'il reste conscient.

- Teresa, ça va ? S'inquiéta Jane en me rejoignant.

- Moi oui, mais Cho… Cho restez éveillé, ok ?

- Jane… t'as intérêt… à prendre soin d'eux, prononça l'intéressé avant de tousser douloureusement.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite : l'ambulance nous avait emmenés à l'hôpital, Jane ayant insisté pour que je sois examinée malgré mes tentatives pour le rassurer.

Alors que nous longions le couloir, il posa sa main sur mon bras, m'obligeant ainsi à me retourner.

- Qu'a voulu dire Cho tout à l'heure ?

Je jetai un œil derrière lui, gênée, et croisai le regard d'Abbott. Soufflant, je me passai la main dans les cheveux— après tout, ils le sauraient tôt ou tard.

- Je comptais te l'annoncer le soir de notre enlèvement… je suis enceinte, Patrick.

Il resta sans voix, ne réagissant pas, ce qui m'inquiéta.

- Comment se fait-il que Cho soit au courant ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Je lui ai dit un soir où je n'ne pouvais plus. Dès le lendemain il a tout fait pour que les hommes croient que lui seul savait quelque chose. Il a voulu me protéger, nous protéger.

Un lourd silence accueillit mes paroles.

- Patrick, je…

- Tu devrais voir un médecin maintenant, m'interrompit-il.

- Mais je…

- On en reparlera plus tard. Mademoiselle ! Fit-il alors qu'une infirmière passait à côté de nous, vous voulez bien faire en sorte qu'elle voie un médecin ? Merci.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Je l'appelai mais il ne se retourna pas. Secouée, je suivis la femme non sans jeter un regard derrière moi qui me permit de voir Abbott prendre la même direction que Jane.

Sentant une présence à mes côtés, j'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'avais dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte.

Abbott se tenait là, attendant sagement que j'émerge.

- Bonjour agent Lisbon, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu groggy mais ça ira. Où est Jane ?

Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes.

- Jane est sorti prendre l'air, lança-t-il d'une voix désolée. Votre disparition a été difficile pour lui ainsi que votre… annonce. Mes félicitations au fait !

- Merci Monsieur.

J'avais répondu d'une petite voix, tentant de cacher la tristesse qui m'envahissait. Jane ne voulait pas du bébé sans quoi il serait là, songeai-je. J'avais eu la faiblesse de croire que cela lui ferait plaisir, j'avais tort.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Jane va revenir. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps, tenta Abbott.

- J'en doute Monsieur. Et Cho ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Aussi bien que possible après avoir subi comme vous des jours de tortures et s'être pris une balle.

- Il a eu de la chance. Vous savez si je peux le voir ?

- Le médecin n'est pas encore passé, il vaut mieux attendre avant de vous lever.

Il resta encore un peu, m'expliqua que notre enquête sur un simple trafic de drogue cachait en fait un trafic d'armes. Le « chef » avait été arrêté et mis aux arrêts. Il s'agissait d'un ancien récidiviste qui, voyant un de ses sbires emprisonné, avait cru que sa couverture était grillée.

Après ces éclaircissements, il me laissa me reposer.

J'attendis aussi longtemps que possible puis, trop impatiente, sortis du lit pour me rendre dans la chambre de Cho. J'avais réussi à soutirer à Abbott le numéro de la chambre.

Je frappai et entrai, le découvrant avec un livre dans les mains.

- Hey Cho.

- Hey.

- Comment allez-vous ? Lançâmes-nous au même moment ce qui nous fit rire.

- Je vais bien, grâce à vous. Merci.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous auriez fait pareil.

Alors que nous discutions de tout et de rien, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant apparaitre un Jane affolé : « Cho ! Lisbon ! Elle… » Il s'arrêta immédiatement en me voyant et son visage se détendit.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lisbon ? Demanda notre ami.

- Je… eh bien… j'ai vu la chambre vide j'ai cru qu'ils…

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui, flattée que, malgré le fait qu'il m'en veuille au sujet du bébé, il fasse attention à moi.

- Je vais bien Jane. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, déclarai-je doucement.

Il s'avança à son tour, ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre nous.

- Et lui ? Interrogea-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Il est résistant.

- Il doit tenir ça de sa mère alors, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire timide.

- Ou de la ténacité de son père. Jane si tu ne veux pas…

- Non Teresa, je veux cet enfant. Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça et… je crois que… j'ai eu peur. Peur en comprenant que j'aurais pu vous perdre tous les deux sans même savoir qu'il existait. Je suis désolée d'avoir agi ainsi, de t'avoir fait souffrir et de ne pas avoir su te protéger comme…

Je le coupai en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est oublié et puis j'avais un garde du corps, fis-je en me tournant vers Cho qui se replongea immédiatement dans son ouvrage.

- Tu as intérêt à ne plus la faire souffrir en tout cas, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Bien chef.

Jane sourit et ajouta :

- Bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre, si le médecin passe, il va se demander où tu es.

Il me raccompagna et, une fois couchée, alors que je sentais le sommeil m'envahir, j'entendis Jane prononcer : « je te promets d'être toujours là pour vous deux. Jamais je ne vous laisserai. » Je souris, sachant qu'il était on ne peut plus sincère. « Je t'aime », susurra-t-il et, à mon tour, le murmurai un « je t'aime », étreignant sa main un peu plus fort pour qu'il soit là à mon réveil. Je le sentis se rapprocher et déposer un baiser sur mon front, tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Oui, tout irait bien à présent.


	2. Erratum et remerciements

Bonjour ! Eh non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre à cet OS, juste un petit message pour corriger une petite faute: il s'agit bien de Wylie et non Wally comme je l'ai marqué. Vous savez ce que c'est quand on écrit, on oublie parfois des fautes...

Et je tenais aussi à vous dire merci. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Et un merci tout particulier à JaneDoe pour son esprit critique (qui m'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer l'erreur ci-dessus), même si pour moi Cho ne faisait pas de reproche à Jane, il essayait juste de lui faire passer le message qu'il devait prendre soin de sa nouvelle chance. Après, dans l'écriture, tout peut être interprété différemment ;)

Merci encore et peut-être à très bientôt pour un nouvel OS ou une nouvelle fanfiction, qui sait!


End file.
